maldito bendito destino
by i say-love lion
Summary: te dara una segunda oportunidad el destino para rescontruir tu vida cuando el te quito la mitad de la vida .3 niñas  se mudaran a un pequeño pueblo con sus hijos en busca de una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

Otro oscuro día han pasado 2 meses,3dias y 14 horas de la muerte de mi jack ,ese maldito día que se llevó a mi mejor amigo ,mi amor me destruyo mi vida y la de mi hermana y amiga

Flash back

Amor despierta-me dice mi lobito como le digo de cariño, yo finjo dormir mientras el me besa la nariz, la mejilla y por ultimo los labios abro los ojos para ver su gran sonrisa

Bueno días mi amor-me dice besándome

¿Buenos? son excelente te amo-le digo

Apúrate tenemos que ver a la duende acuérdate que va a salir del hospital y quiere ver a su hermana mayor bells.

_Llegamos al hospital y ahí estaba mi hermanita ella es pequeña con facciones de hada y unos hermosos ojos verdes, ella es muy distinta a mi yo tengo el pelo castaño no tan oscuro como Alice y los ojos de mi padre cafés lo único que tenemos en común es que somos muy blancas. Su novio Seth que la miraba con adoración y devoción es muy guapo tanto como mi jack son los dos de piel bronceada y altos solo que mi jack es mas alto y musculoso, en cambio Seth tiene una cara de niño y una sonrisa traviesa .Al lado de Seth estaba Rosalie hermosa como siempre rubia ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo estaba tomada de la mano con Sam un chico de piel bronceada maduro y la quería mucho._

_Los muchachos nos dejaron en el auto de Rosalie y se fueron en el de seth para comprar comida china. Nos juntaríamos en casa de Alice y Seth para celebrar, pero el puto destino nos tenia una maldita sorpresa por culpa de un conductor ebrio los chicos chocaron perdiendo la vida destruyendo nuestro planes y familia._

Hoy 2 meses después hemos decidido mudarnos y terminar la escuela en _Forks_ un pequeño pueblo, pero antes debo mencionar que mi nombres es Isabella pero prefiero bella tengo 17 años y tengo un hijo de dos años mi Alex es de piel blanca con los ojos de Jacob que eran negros y su sonrisa, Él es mi luz en esta vida, mi camino y alma.

No solo yo soy madre, Rosalie también lo es su hijo se llama Sam tiene 3 años y rose solo tiene 18. Y por ultimo mi pequeña hermana tiene 17 y su niña llamada Rosebella de 2 meses ha sido su salvación, para ella ha sido muy duro ya que cuando la fuimos a buscar al hospital recién había nacido Rosebella, Alice todavía se despierta en las noches llorando y rose y yo la abrazamos consolamos hasta que se duerme.

Por eso hemos decido empezar una nueva vida desde cero porque yo se que mi lobito, Seth y Sam lo hubieran querido.


	2. decidido, una despedida

Alice pov

Otro día empacando mis cosas dejando atrás mis recuerdos con Seth y esperando encontrar en ese pueblo una nueva oportunidad.

Pero siempre están mi amiga rose y isabella sin ellas no podría levantarme y la mas grandes de todos mi razones para seguir con vida es mi rosebella ,mi hija mi alma y la de seth ella están hermosa ,tiene mi cabello negro, con los ojos de mi padre que son chocolate y la sonrisa de mi seth.

Estoy todavía sumergidas en mis pensamientos cuando siendo llorar a mi bebe.

Mi amor no llores estoy aquí-le digo mientras la saco de su cuna ella deja de llorar inmediatamente y gargotea feliz.

Bajo con ella en mis brazos para la cocina ella se acurruca en mis pechos, entro a la cocina y siendo que me abrazan las piernas bajo la vista y me encuentro con el pequeño Sam.

Hoa ti pixie-dice mi sobrinito postizo

Hola superman-le digo y en instante aparece mi hermana con los ojos llorosos debió recordar los tiempos con jack .la saludo y entra mi sobrino Alex corriendo a revisar si estaba rosebella aquí

-Alice quiero irme mas pronto de lo pensado a forks te parece bien? bueno la verdad quiero empezar de cero ,salir de una maldita vez de la escuela y trabajar como profesora de literatura .

-OK nos vamos pasado mañana pero avisémosle a Rose -digo yo y mi hermana me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-ya le avise bueno creo que me iré a acostar a estos mostrito, te quiero hermanita-me dice y se acerca a darle un beso a rosebella y a mi.

Me pregunto como hará para ser tan fuerte quisiera ser como ella y superar todo de una puta vez pero soy débil todavía despierto llorando y gritando y mi amiga y hermanan me consuela pero lo voy a superar seré fuerte por mi, por mi hermana y rose y sobretodo mi bebe que ahora juega con el mantel de la cocina y ríe le doy un beso y vamos a mi pieza a bañarla. Espero que ese pequeño forks sea la mejor opción para nosotras.

Pov Rosalie

Después de unas largas horas de trabajo estoy en casa en la que vivo con bella y ally entro y me encuentro con mi pequeño san y Alex jugando a los extraterrestre me rió y ellos notan mi presencia y corren a saludarnos. Tengo 18 años y trabajo como mecánica ahí conocí a Sam nos enamoramos y tube un hijo hermoso .lo que mas me gusto de el fue que no le guste solo por mi belleza sino por mi carácter testarudo.

Mamy ane de irnos a fock poemos ir a decir adiós a papá –pregunta con una mirada suplicante que le enseño alice.

Claro hijo, te amo lo sabes cierto-le digo con voz ronca a veces me recuerda tanto a sam cuando ríe. Lo abrazo mas fuerte y me despido de esta casa y de Sam aunque no es despedida el siempre estará en mi corazón


	3. encuentro

Pov Edward

Otro día en forks yo y mis hermanos jasper y emmett estamos en la escuela somos admirados y temidos .pero todas las mujeres nos aman no hay ninguna que nos a rechazados somos guapos ,ricos y populares se que suena egocéntrico pero haci es lo único que no saben es que somos vampiros vegetarianos pero vampiros igualmente por eso es que mis hermanos y yo nos gusta la soledad creemos que no merecemos amor ninguno lo a experimentado tampoco y los 3 empezamos a creer que el amor no existe es solo un encaprichamiento.

-Edward hay una atmósfera diferente hoy ,están los hombres como ansioso-dice mi hermano jasper el es rubio un poco mas alto y tiene según dice las mujeres un rostro angelical el tiene el don de sentir emociones y manipularlas ,en cambio yo con mi pelo cobrizo y según dice las mujeres igual de bueno que jasper poseo el don de leer mente y mi otro hermano es mus músculo tiene cara de niño.

En fin presto atención a las mentes de los hombres y escucho

_**Ya van a llegar el otro día las vi. Son las 3 hermosas y sus nombre son Iisabella, Rosalie y Alice las tres van al ultimo año.**_

-Y Ed dime que sabes?-me dice mi hermano musculoso .

-primero no me digas ed, Jasper son 3 nuevas alumnas que llegaran hoy se llaman Isabella, Alice y Rosalie.

Entramos a clase ya que a todos nos toca biología nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás y hablamos sobre la proxima clase cuando empiezo a escuchar los pensamiento de los otros estudiantes.

_**Woooo ellas son hermosas, por fin algo nuevo en esta escuela.**_

_**No se que les ven si son feas**_

Creo que el ultimo pensamiento es de laurent .

-edward incremento la lujuria dice jasper y emmett ríe la verdad es que nosotros ni siquiera hemos mirados a las nuevas alumnas.

-bueno bienvenidas a la clase presentence por favor-dice el profesor

-bueno soy rasalie hale tengo 18 años y me mude de California –levanto la vista y me encuento a una hermosa rubia con voz firme y decidida no es para nada mi tipo pero es muy hermosa

_**Dios me enamore lo juro por el oso que me ataco**_ esper ese es emmett lo miro con grandes ojos pero el ni me ve la sigue viendo a Rosalie .Jasper mira con cara de precupacion si emmett se enamora de un humano nuestra vida se cambia y la de ella se destruye.

Pero todo se me olvida cuando veo a un angel de pelo castaño y ojos café que va hablar

Hola mi nonbre es isabella swan pero prefiro bella tengo 18 -dice mi angel mierda sueno como emmett .no puede pasarme esto jasper esta a punto de matarnos cuando una vos de linda habla.

Hola mi nombre es Alice Swan tengo 17 años-esta chica parece una hada es mas baja que la rubia y mi ángel , pero también es muy linda y tiene un voz hermosa

_**Mierda Edward**_,_** Emmett y ahora yo no puede ser posible no me puede gustar alice aunque es perfecta no puede segura me esta afectando las emociones de mis hermanos. **_Esto va a ser un desastre no podemos enamorarnos y lo peor es que ya lo estamos y aunque Jasper lo niegue se que es así veo la forma en que mira a Alice .


	4. garras

Pov de emmett

Tengo que hablar con ella solo una vez estamos en la cafeteria ansioso por verlas ,edward espía cada cerebro en busca de mas información de ellas y jasper niega que se a enamorado y al fin después de 31 minutos y 14 segundos entran las 3. Mi rosalie esta en el costado de Alice y bella al otro lado de ella, parecieran protegerla no las culpo después de todo _**Pixie se ve desprotegida como si le faltara algol estoy tan concentrado en estudiar a mi rubia que no me doy cuenta que Alice tropieza con**_ Jessica Stanley MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS PITUFO!-dijo Jessica, veo a mi rosalie y bella con un brillo asesino en los ojos y jasper estaba furioso Ten cuidado alice te dije que no pisaras o tropezaras con mierda-dijo bella todos nos aguantamos la risa Ultima vez que se te ocurre gritarle, por un apodo, hablarle e incluso mirar a alice de mala forma –advirtió rosalie, esa es mi chica, -Quien esta hablando con ustedes, mi problema es con la ena…-hay dejo la oración Jessica ya que un puño la derribo y quien dio el golpe? ni mas ni menos que mi rose. Bella estaba consolando a Alice que empezó a tiritar y rosalie estaba muy preocupada por ella., Jessica se levanto para las, decidí que era hora de actuar -Jessica tu no quieres acusarlas cierto? pues tu empezaste –le di mi mejor sonrisa ,ella quedo pasmada y negó con la cabeza. -eso es, están bien pregunte-mostrando una mirada de preocupación. -no te metas niño símbolo del esteroide-dijo rose sin tanto cariño ,en eso a parecieron mis hermanos aguantándose la risa se acercaron. -estas bien? pregunto jazzy a alice que todavía temblaba -Esta bien dijo bella por favor déjenos solas. Nos fuimos pero algo extraño le pasaba a ed,-que tienes ed?pregunte como buen hermano sexy que soy. No les puedo leer la mente a ninguna de ellas es como si bloquearan mi poder –dijo edi pero en fin lo mejor de todo es que nos toca las clases que siguen con rose, jasper con pixie y ed con bella Por fa comente 


	5. reconociendo

Pov Jasper

Este día a cambiado todo lo que creía estoy muy confundido por una humana yo que manipulo las emociones no puedo controlar las mía es una vergüenza, cuando vi. A Alice la encontré hermosa mas que hermosa perfecta parece un hada pero lo que percibí fue su tristeza era abrumadora, sentí un deseo de protegerla incluso del aire si le hace daño. Que mierda me pasa.

Estaba esperando a Alice en la cafeteria mis hermanos a su hermana y amiga es frustrante sentir el sentimiento de amor de mis hermanos. **Después de 31 minutos y 14 **segundos apareció con toda su belleza gracias al cielo que edward estaba babeando por bella y no era capaz de escuchar mi mente. Hasta que mi alice digo alice tropezó con Jessica.

MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS PITUFO!-dijo Jessica maldita como se atreve a hablarle así. - Ten cuidado alice te dije que no pisaras o tropezaras con mierda-dijo bella todos nos aguantamos la risa Ultima vez que se te ocurre gritarle, por un apodo, hablarle e incluso mirar a alice de mala forma –advirtió rosalie, sentí su furia -Quien esta hablando con ustedes, mi problema es con la ena…-hay dejo la oración Jessica ya que un puño de Rosalie la derribo. Bella estaba consolando a Alice que empezó a tiritar me sentí impotente trate de mandarle paz pero no sirvió -Jessica tu no quieres acusarlas cierto? pues tu empezaste –dijo emmett en un intentando ser un héroe. -eso es, están bien pregunto con preocupación yo solo quería consolar a Alice. -no te metas niño símbolo del esteroide-dijo Rosalie -estas bien? Pregunte a Alice. Pero bella dijo que las dejáramos sola, estaba esperando con ansias que llegara historia ya que solo estaríamos Alice y yo. Llegue a la clase y di gracias que mi puesto es el único disponible empezó la clase y no llegaba. Hasta que apareció como una diosa los humanos hasta silbaron a mi Alice sentí celos, si lo reconozco estoy enamorado de ella. Se sentó a mi lado y me sentí nervioso pero esta era mi oportunidad. -Hola Alice ¿como estas?-dije esperando una repuesta -hola bien gracias tu eres?-dijo juro que era la voz mas bella que he escuchado. 


	6. pensamientos

Pov bella

Entre a clase de literatura mi materia favorita pero estoy sola en esta clase entro y todos me miran no se aburren el profesor me ordena sentarme con edward cullen no lo conocía pero me senté en el puesto que quedaba libre sentí unos ojos mirándome me doy vuelta y me quedo pasmada es un dios griego tiene el pelo cobrizo es alto con ojos dorados e incluso da pena verlo te hace sentir inferior

-Hola soy edward cullen,tu eres bella?

-Si un gusto conocértele digo evitando el rubor

-Te gusta el frió-me pregunta tocándose la nariz _de verdad me esta preguntando del clima?_

_-No el frió y la humedad no va conmigo –le digo el me mira con un extraño brillo en sus ojos como un ciego viendo la luz, para bella quizás estas soñando._

_Llega la profesora y ponemos atención a la clase pero sus ojos todavía están posados en mí._

_Suena la campana para retirarnos de este infierno y salgo a buscar a alice y rose._

_Alice pov_

-Jasper cullen, un placer-me dijo sonriendo y que sonrisa ere hermosa el es hermoso es como un ángel como un arcángel.

Un gusto le digo de repente siendo un sentimiento extraño que no procede de mi es amor?,no lo se pero me debe estar afectando el frió después de una charla trivial llega el profesor y no hable mas con jasper pero siento su mirada

Cuando suena la campana veo a rose y bella afuera de la sala esperando salgo casi corriendo solo quiero salir de aquí olvidara Jessica y ver a mi bebe pero algo si se creo que no olvidare a jasper y su sonrisa.

Rose pov

-hola mi rubia dijo el mastodonte el mas hermoso debo reconocer es como un súper modelo.

-no me digas rubia, esteroide –el me sonríe y muestra su sonrisa de niño hay algo que me atrae e el pero no lo puedo aceptar porque cuando le diga que tengo un hijo y mi novio murió él huirá o culpo pero hay algo que es mi mayor prioridad incluso que mi vida es mi sam mi hijo.

Salgo de clases para que emmett no me siga el me dijo su nombre como tres veces y encuentro a bella y vamos a buscar a alice para poder al fin ver a nuestros hijos

_Por fa comente acepto sugerencias_


	7. revelar

Pov de bella

Por fin salimos de esa Escuela llegamos a casa de mi madre y buscamos a nuestros hijos mi papa jugaba con mi hijo y Sam y mama estaba con rosabella o rosbell de cariño lloraba a ver que estacionamos el auto y alice todavía no aparecía .hasta que la vio y dejo de llorar y se retorcía en los brazos de mi madre

-esta niña si que esta apegada a ti hija-le dijo a mi hermana mientras le pasaba a rosbell que reía.

-lo se mama-dijo mientras la besaba

-Hoa ti bell-dijo sam mientras abrazaba a alice y a mi para corre a los brazos de rose

-maa-dijo mi bebe mientras lo levantaba para besarlo.

-gracias a dios vuelven necesito que vallan a comprar una mercadería al supermercado-dijo mamá

-si claro vamos con los niños dije

-llevamos a los niños alice y los niños atrás en sus sillitas, llegamos al supermercado compramos las cosas y pasamos al el mall para comprar helados nos sentamos en las sillas de la heladería mi hijo en mi regazo, san en una silla al lado de rose y alice y rosbell en el pecho de ella en eso pasa nuestra pesadillas Jessica y sus amigiss

Laurent y Tina nosotras no nos escondemos tarde o temprano tenia que descubrirse ellas nos miran quedan con la boca abierta y se van una cosa queda clara.

Mañana en la escuela será un día largo.

Por fa comente sean buenas

Mañana si comentan los CULLEN SABRAN la verdad como reaccionaran.


	8. amenazas

Emmett pov

Mis hermanos y yo esperamos por primera vez en nuestra existencia que pasara rápido la noche para volver a verlas pero cuando entramos a la cafeteria nos encontramos con un show de Jessica y las otras no me acuerdo y a quien le importa?

-**miren quien vienen ahí** –dijo una chica narigona maliciosamente

-**si son las puta que parieron siendo unas menores de edad, rosalie y bella parieron a los 15 o no que se siente ser madres soltera y tu Alice no te quedas atrás por lo que vi de tu niña tenia como 2 meses no? que pena por los pobres bastardos de sus hijos**-dijo Jessica yo estaba tratando de procesar la información cuando lo que vi. me dejo pasmado

La pequeña alice golpeo a Jessica y se tiro al suelo a pelear como una fiera, rose y bella estaban en lo mismo con la narigona y la rubia falsa .si en este momento no estuviera en esta situación lo encontraría sexy y fabricaría barro en tiempo vampiro.

Mis hermanos y yo fuimos a separarlas ed tomo a bella yo a rose y jazzy a alice que tenia del pelo a Jessica

-**NUNCA HABLAS CON TU PERRA BOCA DE NUESTRO HIJOS**-dijo alice

-**MÁS LES VALE DORMIR CON UN OJO ABIERTO ESTO NO SE QUEDA AS**I-dijo bella

Mi rose estaba tiritando de rabia, bueno las tres lo preocupaba lo que nos acabamos de enterar pero se que mi amor por rose no había desaparecido no importaba

Si tenía hijo.


	9. bella

Pov bella

Llegamos al colegio con temor ya sabíamos que se venia, aparcamos los autos y entramos a la cafeteria, Rose y yo estamos preocupada por Alice ella todavía era la mas afectada con el tema.

Llegamos y vimos los hermanos cullen quienes sonreían hacia nosotras pero las zorra nos detuvieron.

**miren quien vienen ahí** –dijo una tina ,_empezamos pensé_

-**si son las puta que parieron siendo unas menores de edad, rosalie y bella parieron a los 15 o no que se siente ser madres soltera y tu Alice no te quedas atrás por lo que vi de tu niña tenia como 2 meses no? que pena por los pobres bastardos de sus hijos**-dijo Jessica.

Antes de que pudiera responder Alice la golpea, laurent va a golpear alice yo la golpeo a ella y rose golpea a tina en cuestión de minutos nos separan por los cullen.

-**NUNCA HABLAS CON TU PERRA BOCA DE NUESTRO HIJOS**-dijo alice

-**MÁS LES VALE DORMIR CON UN OJO ABIERTO ESTO NO SE QUEDA AS**I-eso no era amenaza juro que la pagaran.

Salimos de la cafeteria y nos fuimos a casa, solo queríamos estar con nuestros hijos y evitarnos el regaño del director porque creo que Alice le dejo un ojo morado a Jessica

Llegamos y encontramos a nuestros bebe durmiendo, alice e llevo a rosbell a la habitación, lo que me sorprendió es que en ningún momento lloro, sam se despertó y rose le dio un beso y se fueron a jugar a la sala, yo por otro lado levante en brazos a mi hijo y lo lleve al comedor me senté con el en mi regazo.

Entube así una hora hasta que Alex se despertó y empezó a ver la tele, en eso tocan el timbre me levante a abrir y me encuentra con una sorpresa.

-hola bella-dice edward acompañado por jasper y emmett

-podemos entrar? Tenemos que hablar con ustedes-dice emmett por primera vez serio

-ok, Alice esta en su pieza y rose jugando en la sala-dije

-podemos buscarla-dijo jasper y solo asentí cuando nos dejaron solos a edward y a mi el hablo.

-bella quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte a ti y al bebe, para que me conozcan tu me gustas mucho si solo podemos ser amigos me conformare con eso.

A edward le gusto una parte de mi estaba feliz, no voy a negar que me atrae, pero lo conoceré primero.

-bueno-dije ruborizándome llegamos a la sala y encontramos a Alex lo levante y se lo presente a edward, el le sonrió y mi hijo estiro los brazitos para que lo tomara eso es raro, mi hijo era muy tímido solo dejaban que lo levante sus tía y mis padres.

Después de jugar media hora con mi hijo edward se lo llevo a la cuna ya que mi hijo se quedo dormido en sus brazos, lo guié a la habitación y llegue una conclusión de verdad me gusta edward cullen.


	10. rose

Pov Rose

Llegamos a nuestra casa y empecé a jugar con mi hijo a los autos, después de una hora entraron a la sala y para sorpresa era emmett.

-qien eres?-le pregunto mi hijo mientras le sonreía

-soy superman y vengo a jugar contigo-dijo emmett y con eso levanto a mi hijo y lo hizo subió a sus hombros y mi hijo reía salvajemente no pude evitar sonreír.

-mama superman viene a jugar comigo-dijo mientras abrazaba a emmett.

Jugaron una hora y sam reía con el, no puedo negar que me gusta es algo que siento en mi pecho que solo me hacia sentir Sam ,cuando era la hora de dormir levanto a mi hijo y me encuentro mas sorprendida cuando mi hijo dice

-ma que superman me acueste-yo quedo mirando a emmett y solo me sonríe con una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo carga y yo lo guió a la habitación después de despedirme con un beso de mi hijo, emmett se acerca y le desordena el pelo, sam reí

-adiós sam, te cuento un secreto-mi hijo asiente.

- nombre es emmett y tu mama es hermosa-dijo emmett haciendo que yo sonría y mi hijo ría

-emmett ven mañana a jugar comigo, pude ma?-dijo mi hijo, yo solo mire a emmett que asintió

-OK, hijo ahora duerme-le dije

Salimos de la habitación y yo encare a emmett.

-que quieres por que viniste?-le pregunto

-porque me gustas demasiado y quería saber como estabas y conocer a tu hijo

, Quizás no sientas lo mismo, pera déjame intentarlo por favor?-dijo mi emmett

Yo solo asentí y me deje llevar lo bese el me respondió pero para mi disgusto se alejo rapidamente, bajamos con las manos entrelazadas al comedor y le conté mi historia con el padre de mi hijo el me consolaba diciendo lo mucho que me quería.

-rose yo se que es pronto pero te amo y tengo que decirte que estar conmigo es correr un riesgo y yo no quiero que le pase nada a sam y a ti por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo en protegerlo me dijo mostrando sus hermosos ojos dorados y abrazándome el era frió pero su temperatura me daba calidez yo solo asentí.

Me estoy enamorando de él y me gusta sentir esta sensación que pensé que nunca sentiría sin Sam, el me beso la ultima vez y bajamos para encontrarnos con bella y edward.


	11. alice

Pov de Alice

Entramos a la casa después de golpear a esa perra, subía a mi habitación con mi rosebella durmiendo y me acosté en mi cama la abrase y llore por ser débil, llore y llore hasta que lagrimas no me quedaban, hasta quedarme dormida sentí que me acarician el pelo la cara, desperté y me encontré con un ángel, era jasper, debo estar todavía dormida, me estire y no, no era un sueño el estaba en todo su gloria en mi cama mirándome como si fuera un tesoro.

-que estas asiendo aquí?-le pregunte el me sonrió

-vine a saber como estaba y bella me dejo entrar, tu estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte-dijo

Escuche a mi bebe llorar creo que se despertó la levante y le di un beso ella dejo de llorar y balbuceo

-es tu hija?es hermosa-pregunto

-si es mi tesoro, mi alma-le dije mientras la arrullaba.

-están hermosa como su madre puedo tenerla-dijo jasper, se la entregue y mi bebe miro a jasper y rió le tiro el pelo rubio y el le dio una mirada cariñosa con esos ojos dorados.

-creo que le caes bien –dije hasta que me acorde

-cuanto tiempo me has visto dormir-pregunte con vergüenza

-solo una hora dijo mientras sonreía a mi hija

-Alice, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante dijo jasper mientras me entregaba a mi bebe que se volvió a quedar dormida

-dime jasper

-te amo, yo se que es muy pronto quiero ser el que te haga sonreír de nuevo, tu apoyo-dijo jasper

Jasper yo-no sabia que decir

-alice entiendo como te sientes es precipitado, pero te quiero, conozcámonos seamos amigos depuse me rechazas si es que no te gusto pero dame una oportunidad

-no te importa que tenga hija, que no sea virgen –dije

-no me importa ella es una parte de ti, y amo cada parte de ti-dijo jasper

-quizás nos podamos conocer dije con una sonrisa

Bajamos donde se encontraban mis amigas, bell estaba roja y edward la abrazaba ,bueno rose y emmett estaban besándose creo que se formo una pareja ,me alegro por rose ella estaba tan feliz ,a los chicos les ofrecimos quedarse a cenar, ellos dijeron que ya habían cenado ,la verdad nunca lo he visto comer, siempre dejan su bandejas intactas.

Se fueron y empezaron las pregustas.

-rose, tu y emmett, son pareja-pregunto bella

-si yo lo quiero y debieron ver lo feliz que estaba sam cuando jugaba emmett con el –dijo mi amiga con los ojos brilloso

-y tu bella que paso con edward

-creo que me estoy enamorando y me da miedo, de que se valla ,de que sea una ilusión todavía amo a Jacob nadie ocupara su lugar ,pero creo que debo ser feliz y edward me hace feliz-dijo mi hermana con lagrimas,las abrazamos y esperamos el próximo día quizás forks nos traiga nuevas oportunidades .


	12. familia

Edward pov

Sábado llego elijo mi mejor ropa y compre un asientos para auto para Alex, esme estaba muy feliz que sus hijos encontraran el amor, llegué a casa de bella, emmett y jasper vendrán despues, toque el timbre y fui recibido por sam el hijo de rosalie.

-hola edwad-dijo sam yo lo salude

-sam que dije de abrir la puerta solo los grandes la abrimos-dijo rose

-si mama lo sinto-dijo sam, rose me saludo y se fue a jugar con sam

Despues de 10 minutos baja bella, sé veía preciosa, con el vestido azul

-hola edward-dijo mi bella

-hola bella, te ves hermosa-ella se ruborizo

En la escalera estaba alice con Alex en los brazos, bella se despidió de todos hasta que la detuve

-bella, la salida es con tu hijo también

-pero es una cita-dijo mi bella confundida

-Alex es parte de ti quiero conocer todo de ti-dije

Ella sonrió y fue a buscar una chaqueta para Alex entramos al auto y sentamos a Alex en su silla.

A donde vamos-pregunto

-vamos al retaurant italiano

Llegamos bajamos a Alex que estiro sus manitas para que lo levantara, bella estaba emocionada.

Cenamos nos reímos de cómo Alex se ensuciaba la boca, hasta que lo arruino todo Jessica entrando a la sala.

-hola edward-saludo la muy cínica en su mente escuchaba las maldiciones a bella, yo solo la ignore

-bella estas buscando papá para tu hijo-dijo maliciosamente y hasta ahí llego mi limite

-¿por que no te metes en tu vida?,tu estas muy celosa de bella porque es hermosa inteligente y tu no le llegas a los talones-le gruñí

Despues de una Jessica enojada, volvió el ambiente de paz me sentí tan completo con ella, pagué la cuenta y nos fuimos a la casa de bella, Alex se quedo dormido, cuando me estacione corrí a abrirle la puerta a bella y lleve a Alex a su habitación, yo Salí de la casa y ella me acompaño

-gracias por la cena y lo de Jessica-dijo mi bella

-haría cualquier cosa por ustedes-dije a bella

Lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió, puso sus brazo en mi cuello y me besó, su aroma era delicioso pero mi amor por ella era infinitamente grande, después que nos apartamos sonreí

-te amo bella

-yo también

Despues de conducir a mi casa, siendo el hombre vivo y no vivo mas feliz del mundo, sólo había algo que faltaba para que fuera perfecto y eso era que bella se enterara que soy vampiro


	13. historia

Pov jasper

Llegamos a casa de alice, con emmett, tocamos la puerta y nos recibió rose y sam que sonrieron y abrazaron a emmett, parecían una familia, se fueron al parque y me dejaron solo en la casa camine hasta la sala de estar y ahí estaba mi alice con rosalie en sus brazos, yo llevaba unas rosas blancas y la primera que me vio fue rosebella que balbuceo feliz y levantaba sus brazitos, le sonreí y alice se dio vuelta.

-Hola alice como estas, toma-dije algo nervioso

-Bien y gracias por la rosas-sonrió era una sonrisa que nunca había visto era hermosa llena de alegría

Me senté cerca de alice y ella me entrego a rosebella para poner las rosas en agua, yo tome a su hija y ella se acurruco, en otros tiempo yo no sabia lo que era el amor y ahora daría todo por alice y su hija las quiero.

Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que rosebella se quedo dormida, alice la subió a su cuna y yo la seguí, era tan hermosa como miraba a rosebella, despues de dejar a rosebella volvimos a la sala de estar, y me propuso averiguar su historia

-como conocieron a los padres de sus hijo?-pregunte

Ella solo sonrió con una triste mirada

-Jacob el papa de Alex era nuestro amigo de infancia siempre nos cuidaba sobretodo a bella ellos tenían una especie de conexión ,cuando bella cumplió 13 avanzaron su relación de enamorados eran tan felices ,rose que siempre había sido nuestra amiga conoció a sam en un taller mecánico en la que ella trabajaba por hobby ya que es su pasión ellos se enamoraron de inmediato, después descubrimos que sam y Jacob eran primos ,los cuatros siempre andaban juntos yo me sentía un poco excluida ,hasta que en el cumpleaños de sam ,llego su pequeño hermano que vivía con el padre de sam ya que eran separados ,su nombre era seth ,nos hicimos grandes amigos, cuando nos enteramos que rosalie estaba embarazada la ayudamos en todo lo que podíamos, fuimos los 6 a la casa de rosalie a decirle a los padres de ella, ellos reaccionaron mal y la echaron de la casa ella se fue a vivir con nuestra familia un tiempo ya que nos hemos criado como hermanas despues sam consiguió un apartamento y se fueron a vivir juntos ellos eran tan unidos ,nació sam despues de su nacimiento bella se embarazo de Jacob a mis papas no les causo gracia pero lo aceptaron ,yo con seth nos enamoramos hacíamos todo junto hasta llorar quede embarazada y el me propuso matrimonio teníamos una casa todo los planes hecho hasta que di a luz ,a rosebella seth estaba mas que feliz ,estuve una semana en el hospital cuando me dieron de alta todos vinieron ,las chica y yo nos fuimos en el auto de rose a mi departamento ya que íbamos a celebrar y los chicos se fueron en el auto de seth para comprar comida ,los esperamos en el departamento pero no llegaron ,tocaron la puerta de mi departamento pensamos que eran los chicos pero era mi papá, que lloraba el nos dijo que los chicos murieron por culpa de un ebrio,a nosotras se nos destruyo la vida ,al principio nos encerramos la tres con nuestro hijos y no hablábamos con nadie, despertaba en las noches gritado hasta que nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que vivir por nuestro hijos, por eso decidimos empezar de cero-dijo alice llorando me dolió verla así

-alice yo nunca remplazare a seth, pero quiero amarte, hacerte feliz también a tu hija, yo te amo, yo se que quizás tenga miedo pero dame la oportunidad, danos la oportunidad de ser felices-dije abrazándola ella empezó a tranquilizarse.


	14. que son?

Pov bella

Estoy enamorada de edward y mi hijo también lo quiere creo que la vida me da otra oportunidad de empezar de cero y no la desperdiciare, estaba preparándome para la escuela rose alice y yo estamos mas contenta, nunca olvidaríamos a nuestros amores por eso nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacernos un tatuaje que los representara.

-bella, te buscan dijo mi hermanita mientras sostenía a Alex ,, baje corriendo la escalera y me tropecé pero alguien me atrapo levante mi vista y era mi edward con una gran sonrisa.

-mi amor cuidado-dijo

-lo siento-susurre mientras lo besaba, el me respondió

-como esta Alex?

-bien, hoy los niños se quedaran a cargo de alice ella no ira a la escuela hoy-dije

Me despedí de mi hermana mi hijo y sobrinos, me subí al auto de edward y rosalie al de emmett se veían tan bien juntos, salimos del estacionamiento los cuatro y todos nos miraban empecé a sentarme nerviosa, pero edward me beso la frente todo los nervios quedaron atrás, llegamos a la cafeteria y encontramos a jasper buscando a alice con la mirada sentí tristeza, hay algo en los hermanos cullen, son insoportablemente bellos y siempre parecen estar un paso mas aya que la gente común.

¿Y alice?-dijo jasper

Esta en casa con los niños-contesto mi amiga

-esta enferma, le paso algo a rosabella-pregunto de repente sentí angustia

-no solo que no esta preparada para venir todavía-dije

Nos separamos cada uno con su pareja excepto jasper que se veía triste yo con edward nos fuimos a biología, hablamos toda la clase.

-te amo, lo sabias-dijo mi ed

-lo se

Nos sentamos en la cafeteria, jasper dijo que iba a ver a mi hermana espero que alice le de una oportunidad, rose y emmett estaban se, terminamos de comer solo rose y yo eso era otra cosa rara nunca había visto a edward comer ni siquiera cuando fuimos a el restauran, cuando los hermanos cullen votaron su bandeja intacta, rose me miro estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, tocaron el timbre y de nuevo nos separamos, rose y yo nos fuimos a química.

-has visto que edward y mi osito nunca comen-me pregunto rose

-si, hay algo raro-dije

Quedamos de acuerdo en enfrentarlos ya que si empezábamos una relación no queríamos que fuera a bases de mentiras, salimos del estacionamiento y llevamos a los chicos al bosque cerca de la escuela

-¿hay algo raro en ustedes? no comen son muy inteligentes, fríos-dijo rose

-queremos la verdad, ¿Qué son?-pregunte

-bella emmett y yo somos….

_Les contaran o mentirán?_

_Dejen comentarios plisssssss _


	15. aceptado

Pov alice

Estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión con los niños, mi bebe ya estaba dormida así que estaba en su cuna y Alex en mi regazo, sam estaba jugando a el expolarador.

Ia juguemos-dijo sam

Claro, juguemos a los militares-dije

Nos vestimos como militares y nos pintamos la cara, gateabamos, corriamos

Entre otras cosas, llamaron a la puerta y pensando que era bella y rose fuimos a abrir gateando con sam y Alex

Identifíquese-dije siguiendo con el juego, mis sobrinitos se reían, como no hubo respuesta abrí la puerta y era jasper _trágame tierra_.

Hola jasper-dije levantándome y tomando a Alex

Hola soldado-dijo riéndose

Nos fuimos a la sala les di de comer a los niños y los fui a acostar para su siesta, mientras acostaba a Alex, mi rosbell loro a si que supuse que tenia hambre, Salí de la habitación de Alex y fui con mi hija la alimente y bajamos para encontrar un jasper pensativo, él es hermoso que casi duele.

-que paso jasper por que viniste deberías estar todavía en la escuela-dije

-es que no te das cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti-dijo

-yo se que quizás no sientas lo mismo pero te necesito, a ti y a tu hija son lo mas importante para mi, yo te amo-susurro

-yo también te amo pero tengo miedo de que me dejes, de que sea solo un capricho-dije

-no te dejare nunca ¿me darás la oportunidad?-yo solo sonreí y me puse de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los mió con cuidad de no aplastar a mi hija.

Jasper pov

Cuando sentí sus labio era la criatura mas feliz de este planeta, me acepto, estaba sonriendo cuando ella se aparto, se sentó con su hija en el sillón yo seguía aturdido, ella me quiere, me senté despues de 1 minito a su lado le tomaba la mano, todo iba bien hasta que me acorde de que tenia que decirle que era un vampiro.

Permiso voy a llamar a mi hermano, te amo-dije, ella sonrió y de ella salio amor .Llame a edward el sonó aliviado.

-edward le tengo que decir a alice ella me acepto no quiero secretos-dije

-esta bien espéranos un momento que les diremos a las tres juntas-despues de eso corto la comunicación, llegue a la sala y alice puso a rosalie el un cochecito yo sonreí y me acerque a ella para besarla.

-te dije que te amo?-le pregunte

-si como 2 veces-pero me gusta escucharlo-dijo ella mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello

-que bueno que te guste escucharlo porque te lo diré siempre, te amo alice-dije y la besé este ha sido el mejor día de mi existencia, pero puede terminar cuando se entere de que soy vampiro


	16. verdades

Pov de bella

-¿hay algo raro en ustedes? no comen son muy inteligentes, fríos-dijo rose

-queremos la verdad, ¿Qué son?-pregunte

-bella emmett y yo somos….

Y en eso sonó el celular de edward, rose y yo nos miramos, después de que termino de hablar por celular, nos miro

-vamos a tu casa –dijo emmett

Llegamos a nuestra casa y alice nos abrió estaba de la mano con jasper ,jasper tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara que se borro despues de ver la cara de edward ,mi hermanita tenia una sonrisa que hace tiempo no había visto ,estaba muy feliz por eso, pero estaba muy preocupada por lo que los hermanos cullen .

-hola alice -dijo rose

-y los niños-pregunté

-están durmiendo-dijo

-vamos al comedor para hablar-dijo edward

Nos sentamos, alice nos veía confundida, jasper, edward y emmett se levantaron.

-que quieren saber?-dijo jasper

-¿porque no comen y son fríos?-dije

-nosotros no podemos hacer eso, ni dormir tenemos mucha velocidad y fuerza-dijo emmett muy serio creo que es la primera vez que esta sin una sonrisa

-que son?-dijo rose

-somos vampiros-dijo jasper

Rose solo atino a reírse ,eso era una prueba de que estaba nerviosa, yo solo me quede callada y alice estaba con una cara de confusión, estaba procesando la información cuando todo empezó a tomar sentido.

-te creo-dije, rose me miro sorprendida alice estaba muy pálida y los chicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

-algo mas que no nos hayan dicho-pregunte

-bebemos sangre-dijo edward yo solo jadie

Pero no sangre humana sino animal-nos dijo jasper

Tenemos dones, yo leo la mente pero no las de ustedes, jasper siente y manipulas las emociones y emmett tiene una fuerza mayor que uno de nuestra especie-dijo edward

-¿porque no pueden leer nuestras mente, tenemos algo malo?-pregunto rose

-les acabo de decir que somos vampiros y ustedes pregunta si hay algo malo con ustedes-dijo edward

-no me importa si ustedes son vampiros-dijo alice, nosotras la miramos sorprendida

-es cierto por primeras vez despues de la muerte de los chicos veo a alice, rose y los niños muy feliz y yo soy feliz contigo edward te amo y se que nunca me harías daño-dije, rose y alice asintieron

De repente sentí mucha felicidad y me abrazaba era mi edward, y lo sabia yo estaría toda mi vida con el

Te amo bella y amo a Alex-dijo mi edward


	17. opinion

Holasss

Muchas gracias a las que han comentado la historia y las que la han leído, necesitó su opinión estaba pensando en hacerles tatuajes a rose, bella y alice,para que recordaran siempre a sus hijos y Jacob,Sam y Seth .¿que opinan?

Ha bella le pondría un ángel o un lobo, a rose una rosa o un corazón y alice una hada o una estrella.

Elijan ustedes plisssssss para subir luego el otro capitulo

Byee

Y otra vez gracias a las que comentan.


	18. DISFRAZ

Pov bella

Despues de enterarnos que los chicos eran vampiros no cambio nada hoy es el cumpleaños de Alex y alice a organizado todo, los chicos iban a venir disfrazado ya que dijimos que iba a ser una fiesta de disfraces ya que a Alex le gustan, hoy Alex se despertó un poco inquieto no había como calmarlo, estaba tratando de calmarlo cuando sonó mi celular.

Hola-dije

Hola amor ,que pasa con Alex esta llorando-pregunto malditos sentidos de vampiros

Si esta un poco inquieto-dije

Pásamelo por favor bella-dijo

Le puse el teléfono a Alex y el dejo inmediatamente de llorar y reía ,edward tiene ese efecto con Alex parecen muy unidos y me alegrad después de despedirme fui a arreglar la casa.

Hola bebe estas tan grande-le dije mientras lo cargaba el solo reía, ya era tarde y tendría que disfrazar a Alex, el disfraz de el era un león, el de sam el de superman y rosbell era una chinita (_**vean en mi perfil xD**_).Vestimos primeros a los niños eran una hermosura despues de tomarles miles de fotos nos fuimos arreglar rose alice y yo.

Mi traje era de una diosa romana, encrespe mi pelo y me tome en un moño alto soltando algunos mellones, mi vestido era blanco con un cinturón dorado, el disfraz de rose era una pirata ya que su hijo había insistido en ello se le veía muy bien y el de alice era una hada.

Esperamos a nuestros padres ya que los de Jacob no podían venir, llegaron vestidos de dama antigua y papá de árabe estuvieron jugando con los niños hasta que llegaron los chicos, edward de vampiro se veía sexy, jasper de vaquero y emmett de pirata.

Le dijimos que no era original-dijo emmett refiriéndose a edward, el solo rió es hermoso que hasta duele.

Pov rosalie

Mama es emm-dijo mi sam me di vuelta y ahí estaba mi emmett se veía tan bien, sam nos puso de acuerdo para que nos disfrazáramos de piratas.

-hola mi pirata-dijo dándome un beso que yo gustosa se lo devolví, mí hijo se subió en la pierna de emmett

-hola superman como estas-emmett lo subió a su espalda y corrió era como un niño

-bájame pa-dijo sam, _papá _me encantaría que tuviera una figura paterna como emmett, sam sabe que siempre sam será su papá pero el necesitaba un papá en este, mundo, miré un poco preocupada a emmett, el lo bajo en estado de shock.

-Sam emmett no es tu padre discúlpate-lo regañe,mi hijo se puso a llorar me parte el alma que llore

-pero yo quero que lo sea pudo tener dos pa-dio mi hijo yo no sabia que responder ya que si emmett no queria no lo podía obligar.

-campeón yo quiero ser tu padre ,quiero mucho a tu mamá y a ti hijo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba sin querer unas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas ,yo lo amare para siempre y ya tome mi decisión cuando sam estuviera mas grande me convertiría en vampiro para pasar mi eternidad con él,no voy a dejar que el amor de nuevo se me escape.


	19. misterioso

Bella pov

Hoy es el día en que conoceremos a los padres de los chicos, estoy nerviosa vestí rápidamente a Alex quien estaba jugando con sam en mi cama sam ha estado hablando todo el día del su padre oso, es muy lindo verle la cara, rose era toda felicidad estoy tan feliz por eso.

-bella quiero decirte algo importante ya lo hable con alice me acompañas por favor-pidió mi amiga

Recogimos a los niños y los llevamos al comedor para que se quedaran con alice,mi hermana le daba la leche a su hija ,Alex siempre disfrutaba ver alice ya que parecía hada, se tambaleo hasta donde ella y estiro los bracito para que lo cargara, alice dejo a rosebella al lado de ella y levanto a mi hijo.

-hola príncipe-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-io tía-dijo sam

-hola rey-dijo mientras lo abrazaba, los niños se entraron a ver la televisión mientras rose y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-bella quiero ser un vampiro, emmett siempre va a vivir yo quiero estar con el por eso esperare 3 años para convertirme en vampiro-yo solo la mire era su decisión pero me hizo pensar yo también queria pasar mi vida con edward pero no sabia a que costo.

-esta bien rose es tu decisión-la abrace

Estuve todo la tarde pensando en eso, hasta que llego mi novia a buscarnos todo salimos de la casa para ir a la casa cullen, llegamos y la casa era muy grande era hermosa entramos y una joven mujer nos recibió

-hola soy esme ustedes son alice, bella y rosalie-dijo esme, ella era hermosa, destras de ella apareció el doctor cullen quien nos saludo calidamente.

A edward se le ocurrió jugar con los chicos, dejamos los niños con esme y cada una se subió a la espalda de sus novios llegamos y empezaron a jugar nosotras animamos, está que edward grito paren, los tres llegaron en un segundo a donde nosotras estábamos.

-Que paso-pregunto alice a ver la cara de horro de los chicos

-Vienen-dijo edward

¿Quienes-pregunto rose

_**Quienes serán?**_

_**Por fa comenten**_


	20. disculpen

Lo siento la demora pero se murió mi teclado fue horrible gracias a todas las que comentan y por fa sigan comentando, cuídense

Xoxo

(mineros fuerza)


	21. destruir

Pov Alice

-V_ienen-dijo Edward_

_¿Quienes-pregunto rose_

Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de responder ya que tras los árboles salieron tres mujeres, eran hermosas, una de ella era rubia, alta ,pálida y sus ojos eran dorados, La otra era también rubia pero un poco mas baja que la primera pero no menos hermosas sus ojos eran también dorado y la ultima era de pelo castaño oscuro, era baja y sus rasgos mejicanos sus ojos eran dorados rojizos tenia una belleza exótica ,las tres corrieron a una velocidad vampira y se tiraron a los chicos nosotras nos tensamos creyendo que los iban a atacar pero no ,estas perras los besaron, me sentí insignificante los tres se veían también juntos, voltee a ver a bella ella tenia una mirada de enojo y rose estaba igual.

Tanya, suéltame-dijo Edward empujándola, pero esta no lo hizo

-ya escuchaste perra suéltalo-dijo mi tierna hermana bella, yo estaría riendo, pero la vampira con rasgo latinos no soltaba a mi Jasper

-quienes son estos bichos, Jasper-dijo la maldita vampira

-María no son bichos, son nuestras prometidas y tu que haces aquí-dijo Jasper, María se llamaba la vampira, estaba tirandoles todas las maldiciones como que se clavara una cruz en el pecho o que cayeran ajos hasta que me detuve en algo _prometidas?_

-no somos sus prometidas-grite, emmett solo se carcajeo

-emmett Cullen suelta esa perra antes que te…nose-dijo rose

-esta perra tiene nombre es Irina dijo la rubia mas pequeña

Pov rose

Emmett la soltó de repente María creo que se llamaba se prepara para atacarnos pero Jasper la detiene y la tira al bosque

-Que paso? María dijo la perra de Irina

-Son humanas-dijo María

-esperen un poco nos cambian por humanas, nosotras sus novias nos cambian por humanas?.Pregunto tanya

Un momento _novias_

Pov bella

_Novias_, nos engañaron solo éramos juguetes que tontas fuimos tres vampiros hermosos enamorados de nosotras, me gire para ver a rose que tenia los ojos rojos yo solo le tome la mano y después nos acercamos a Alice que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos,

Edward llévanos a tu casa ahora-dije de una manera mas fría ,el solo me vio y asintió, las perras se burlaban de nosotras, subimos al auto y hubo un silencio incomodo

-podemos explicarlo-dijo Jasper

-si como no, fuimos unos juguetes mientras sus novias no estaban-dijo Alice

-no es así nosotros nunca hemos tenido una relación seria con ellas-dijo emmett serio

-pero si la tuvieron y no nos dijeron nos abrimos a ustedes pero nunca fueron sinceros-respondió rose llorando, Alice la abrazo

-bella yo te amo-dijo Edward

-tranquilo haremos que nunca nos conocimos olvidare todo de ustedes, ya no existirán para nosotras, espero que disfruten la eternidad con ellas-grite dolida

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen tomamos a nuestros hijos y nos fuimos de ahí nunca mas volveríamos, no nos iríamos de la ciudad pero si nos cambiaríamos de la escuela.


	22. no esta mal

Pov bella

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que vi por ultima a edward, lo extraño pero es lo mejor yo no le puedo ofrecer lo que una vampiro le da, mí hijo también lo extraña,

Hoy empezamos nuestro primer día en la reserva y despues de terminar las clases nos haríamos los tatuajes.

Llegamos a la clase cada una tenia distintas asignatura me toco literatura con mi mapa busque la clase y entre todos estaban callados me miraban como bicho raro, el profesor era un hombre ya mayor.

-Señorita isabella swan preséntense dijo el profesor

-prefiero que me llamen bella tengo 18 años

Me senté en el ultimo asientos esperando que toso terminara rápido

Pov alice

Me tocaba biología entre al salón me presente y evite mirar a mis compañeros el único asiento que quedaba libre era el que estaba al lado mió, trate de poner atención a la clase hasta que un niño de piel rojiza alto y musculoso entro.

-Otra vez tarde Embry Call-lo regaño el profesor el solo sonrió con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de seth, embry miro la sala hasta que sus ojos se poso a los míos yo solo aparte mi mirada apenada .Embry se sentó al lado mió ,yo solo garabateaba el cuaderno con dibujos.

-hola tu debes ser nueva me llamo Embry-dijo mientras ofrecía su mano yo la tome estaba muy caliente su mano por supuesto era extraño solo me acostumbré al frió de jasper.

-hola soy alice-dije, pasamos toda la clase hablando tenia una especie de conexión con el no tan grande como la que tenia con jasper pero es una conexión

Pov de bella

Salí de mi clase, corrí hasta la cafetería para encontrarme con ali y rose, hasta que tropecé con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-lo siento bella, soy _Paul mucho__gusto-dijo paul el era alto moreno, muy guapo yo solo senti que mis mejillas empezaban a arder_

_-lo siento fue culpa mía-dije_

_Me acompaño a la cafeteria y encontré a rose, sentada al rincón de la sala fui a sentarme con ella y paul nos acompaño era muy simpático, de repente vi a mi hermana con un chico acercándose se veía feliz._

_Hola chicas les presento a embry –dijo todos lo saludamos, tocaron el timbre para ir a clase y cada una se fue a su clase, parece que la reserva nos están mala._

Siento mucho la demora pero mi teclado se murió comenten por fa


	23. tatuajes y opciones

Pov de rose

Salimos de la escuela y nos fuimos directo a hacernos el tatuaje estaba muy nerviosa pero yo se o que me dibujaría seria una rosa con el nombre de sam adentro de ella en honor a mi hijo y mi primer amor, bella se haría un lobo con el nombre de Jacob y su hijo y por ultimo alice se haría una estrella ya que Sarh tenia una con el nombre de ella, en esa estrecha le pondrá el nombre de Seth y su hija entramos y bella fue la primera parece que le dolió mucho ya que se mordía los labios muy fuerte pero su tatuaje era el mas grande y se lo haría en su hombro, después que terminaron con bella, me toco a mi ,si que dolía pero me lo hice en mi espalda me alegre mucho cuando termino y por ultimo alice que era la mas nerviosa se lo hizo en el cuello y unas lagrimas salieron ya que odiaba las agujas, cuando terminamos nos emocionamos por fin tendría que demostrara que nunca nos olvidaríamos de ellos, nos fuimos a tomar un café, yo me tube que ir ya que necesitaba ir a un lugar.

Estaba caminando, de repente empecé a sentir pasos que me asustaron yo solo trate de caminar mas rápido estaba de noche y todavía no conocía bien este lugar tome un atajo hasta que tres hombre me cerraron el paso.

-hola hermosa que hace alguien como tu por acá-dijo un hombre que era gordo y con una mirada lasciva me tomo el brazo y yo lo aparte

-no me toques-dije mientras le golpeaba

-me gustan salvajes-dijo un moreno

-entre mas difícil mas divertido-dijo el que parecía mas joven

Trate de gritar y correr pero perseguían me llevaron hacia un callejón y trataron de violarme en un momento de descuido corrí y ellos me dispararon caí al suelo lo único que podía pensar era en sam no lo podía dejar, tome mi celular mientras apretaba la herida y llame a emmett

-emmett te necesito me estoy muriendo-lo dije con un jadeo

-amor por favor dime donde estas aguanta-dijo mi emm

Le di las indicaciones y espere mis ojos se cerraban, no se cuanto tiempo estuve esperando mi estomago sangraba mucho y me sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaba y en eso aparece emmett, llega corriendo a mi lado con su padre

-te amo emmett-dije antes de desmayarme

_-Carlisle ayúdala no puede morir no se que haría sin ella-dijo emmett_

_-no puedo es demasiado tarde-yo solo escuchaba cada ves menos y el dolor disminuía, yo solo espero que me conviertan en vampiro no puedo dejar a sam a mis amigas y a emmett_

_-conviértela-dijo emmett yo queria que me convirtiera emmett_

_-deberás hacerlo tu yo se que ella preferiría eso-dijo carlisle_

_Y cada ves me senti mas cansada hasta que alguien me mordió era mi emmett empecé ha sentir un gran dolor que quemaba no queria gritar ya que preocuparía a emmett pero era el peor dolor del mundo me quemaba pero era la única manera de estar con mi familia._

_Hola a todos me disculpo la tardanzan comente por fa y en la próxima actualización veremos como toman las chicas a una rose vampiro sobre todo su hijo_


End file.
